


Control Issues

by SylviaW1991



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Emotional, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain experiences a highly unusual, highly unacceptable emotional turn in the middle of domination plans. Who's by his side but Pinky, always there to offer a shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I should've gone to class...  
> I wrote this instead XD
> 
> It's CUTE and I'm on a Pinky and the Brain kick. I DO NOT KNOW WHY.  
> BUT YOU SHOULD BE TOO. XD

He was always there. Brain looked up from his nearly full notebook, gazing across the lab to where the taller, slimmer mouse sat. His gaze was on the television before him, his tail twitching, his ears wiggling. He would gasp and giggle where appropriate and give his little "Narf!"s. It was what he did every evening after the lab was deserted. From five to eight, Pinky would bound from their cage to watch the television, to relax after a long day of running on the wheel in their cage or going through mazes to find cheese at the end.

There were other experiments as well and Brain shuddered as he recalled the one that had kept him separate from the mouse for an entire week. Not that he'd missed the excitable imbecile. Of course not. But Pinky had missed him. He'd known, of course, from the first moment the taller mouse had been deposited into the cage at the end of that excruciatingly long week.

Pinky had slowly uncurled from the little ball he'd formed, blinked around and had honestly looked terrified for a moment. Before Brain had been able to fully register the fact that his excitable, seemingly fearless Pinky was frightened, the mouse had focused his big eyes on the smaller mouse.

He'd only stared for a moment before running at him, grabbing him in a flying hug. "Oh, Brain! I've missed you!"

It was easy for Brain to ignore the step forward he'd taken, the way his own arms had opened for the hug. The way the answering words had nearly spilled from his lips. _"I missed you too, Pinky!"_ Yes. It was a good thing he hadn't said so; the scientists had been scribbling on their clipboards and, before they'd left that night, Brain had heard them. The point had been to see whether or not they would recognize one another.

Two simple mice who'd lived together for two years, separate them for a week with no warning without saying if they would ever be together again... Let's see how the react when they get back together. Well, Brain had quickly disentangled himself from Pinky's exuberant embrace and had went to the other side of their cage. Pinky had followed, sticking as close as Brain would let him. Which, admittedly, was much closer than he would've ever let anyone else stick.

The scientists had decided that Pinky had a better memory and Brain didn't feel bad at all for misleading them, the fools. They'd concluded that their genetic splicing had been a failure and had been wrong about that as well. They had no idea that just about every single night, the two mice engaged in various plots and schemes in order to take over the world. They had no idea because the plans always failed, of course, but at least they tried. At least they didn't sit and let the humans do whatever they liked.

Perhaps during the day they had little choice - though Brain chose to fight them at every opportunity - but at night? At night they could do as they liked, be as they liked. The genetic splicing had given Brain free will and he would do with it as he liked!

There were drops of water on his paper and his focus on Pinky had blurred. Brain blinked rapidly, wondering at the oddity, then blinked faster as he realized. He spun, was horrified by the little sob that worked its way up from his diaphragm and out his mouth.

"Brain?"

The curious voice, surprisingly quiet compared to normal, had Brain clapping a hand over his mouth. Absolutely not. This was absolutely not occurring right at this moment and it absolutely would not _ever_ occur. It was his _right_! It was his choice, whether or not he would cry, and he had decided long ago that it would never occur. Yet it had occurred. It was occurring and Brain was ashamed at his loss of control, this control that had been given to him by humans, that could be taken away by them just as easily were they to know of it. Brain was certain that they wouldn't appreciate his mental capacity, that he'd attempted to hide it.

They would take it away. If he didn't rule the world soon than they would discover him - for even the humans would grow suspicious eventually - and they would take his mind away. And Brain would be helpless if only for the fact that they were so much larger than he. For goodness' sake, he couldn't even use a full-sized pencil.

A coil of fear tightened his belly, tore another sob from him and the plans slipped from his fingers, pages scattered. He heard his name again, felt long arms band around him, and tried to struggle from them. That's why he turned in Pinky's arms, lifted his hands to the slimmer mouse's chest. It wasn't to hold, it was to shove away. Of course. Of course that was it.

But when Pinky sat, pulling Brain into his lap, Brain found his arms locked around Pinky's neck and his larger than average brow was settled on his chest. Pinky nuzzled gently, Brain ear flattening forward under the ministrations of Pinky's large nose. "Narf," was whispered, the little twitch that always seemed to accompany the word occurring. Brain wondered, not for the first time, if this odd form of Tourette's had been there before or after the genetic splicing.

Was that someone Pinky had by birth or by human interference? How much was them? How much was the humans? Had it been the _humans_ who had given him this drive, this need to take over? Certainly as a normal mouse, these thoughts, these plans had never taken root in his mind. But had they begun directly after the splicing? Brain couldn't remember. He could only continue to sob, his body wracking with them.

"Why are you crying, Brain? _Poit!_ Is it a plan? Are we going to rule the world with tears somehow?"

That worked a laugh out of the other mouse, as unfamiliar as the sobbing. Only Pinky. Only Pinky would think something so inane, so wonderfully inane. "N-no, Pinky." Was that broken voice really his own? But the sobs had passed. Now it was only hot tears, dampening the fur of Pinky's chest. Brain was sure he would've been disgusted by the presence of prolactin, adrenocorticotropic, and leucine enkephalin hormones adorning his own self. Yet he soon discovered that Pinky didn't mind in the least, was quietly murmuring soothing nonsense into Brain's ear.

Brain heard them, dismissed them as nonsense, yet found himself relaxing. The tight grip he had on his cagemate, his f-friend, gentled as the nonsense and the rocking did as it was supposed to do. Surprising, Brain thought dimly, yet unsurprising. Clearly such primitive, cliched actions wouldn't have become so cliche were they not effective on some base level.

As his tears ran dry and his mind began to clear, Brain told himself to push away and to move. There were other cages in this lab, other small animals who endured the fate he and Pinky were often subjected to, who would surely tease him for this. From the excited chattering of the nearby gerbils, Brain suspected that he wouldn't have long to wait.

As if Pinky sensed his sudden desire to pull away, he drew Brain closer and the mouse realized that the things moving along his spine were fingers. Brain closed his eyes, a hand lifted to Pinky's chest, curled into the short fur beside his cheek. This was inappropriate behavior, something he had no business indulging in. The future ruler of the world surely had no need for... He wracked his mind for the proper definition, irritably settled on cuddling. Or possibly even coddling, but he was no child. He was an adult mouse with supreme intelligence and superb plans.

"Are you alright now, Brain?"

"I think so, Pinky." It took him a moment to decipher what he was feeling, as well, and the word content had him wrinkling his nose. He wouldn't be content until he was safely away from the humans, in control of them. Yet he felt content in Pinky's embrace, felt safe with that ridiculous presence holding him.

Brain sighed quietly. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but I think the stars are really too far away for me to give you one."

There was a vague sense of regret in Pinky's tone, which stunned as much as the words. "No, Pinky, you..." It wasn't in him to call him an imbecile, not when Pinky was holding him so gently and had just inadvertently offered him a star. The notion was undeniably a romantic one, which steered Brain's ponderings in an entirely different, mildly uncomfortably direction. He didn't have time for romantic notions; he had a world to rule. And Pinky at his side while he did, Brain realized suddenly.

"Brain, you didn't finish your sentence. Do you have an idea?"

He thought of the plans he'd been formulating, shook his head very slightly. "Not the way you assume." Though it was difficult to know what Pinky would or would not assume. He drew back, squirming out of Pinky's grasp and got to his feet, staring down at the other. "Come, Pinky."

"But where are we going, Brain?"

"We are going to shower." He offered his hand, had it gleefully accepted. No matter what the humans did or didn't do, Brain knew for certain that he would always have Pinky by his side. And if they ever, _ever_ , tried to take him away again he would even reduce himself to biting and scratching if it kept him nearby. Through every plot and scheme, through every monotonous maze, through every poke and prod, and even when he was broken it seemed, there was Pinky. "And then we're going to take over the world."

"Oh, goody!" Pinky kept his hand in Brain's as the smaller led them towards the minuscule showers the scientists sometimes saw fit to use on them. "Brain, when you do take over, will we still be together? _Narf!_ "

Brain laced their fingers, nodding more to himself than to the other. "Yes, Pinky. You and I are inseparable."

Later, their fur a little singed, another foiled plot behind them, Brain settled down in the corner to sleep. When Pinky sidled up beside him, Brain looped an arm around the taller mouse and fell asleep to little huffs of _Narf!_ in his ear. It disgusted him that he found the noises comforting, but his lips curved just the same. He supposed a little disgust was made up for by a lot of fondness, so it was excusable.

**Author's Note:**

> Brain would so not approve the sap this fic embodies... BUT IT'S SO CUTE.  
> Pinky would just sproing! around his cage and enjoy himself :D
> 
> Anyway, yeah. Random Pinky and the Brain oneshot. Mild slashy undertones? XD


End file.
